


Star Trek神煩15題/Put Down Your Phaser!!

by suoye



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put Down Your Phaser!!<br/>又名-星際爭霸戰神煩15題挑戰<br/>(上次挑戰這個好像是兩年前…<br/>標題：Put down your phaser!!<br/>劇名：Star Trek星際爭霸戰(AOS)<br/>配對：Spock/Kirk & Sulu/Chekov & Khan/Bones & 其他清水向。<br/>分級：部分篇幅含有NC-17內容。<br/>Summary：星艦上的夥伴們的15短篇故事，劇情多半無關。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 來打我啊～

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> =Spock X Kirk =

1\. 來打我啊～  
=Spock X Kirk的場合=  
(Kinky請注意，小艦長討打)  
Spock被艦長胡亂踢蹬的擊中腰側，不悅的悶哼一聲，瓦肯人抓住Jim作亂的腳踝，以防更多的激烈動作。  
「這個姿勢你到底有什麼不滿？」大副陰沈著臉，終於妥協的把放在艦長嘴裡的右手指拔出來，修長的手指沾滿唾液，拉出長長的絲線。他們的心靈連結塞滿Jim想換姿勢的尖叫，這讓Spock無法離解，瀕臨高潮的快感浪潮被狠狠壓制的不滿，使一向冷靜的瓦肯人也急躁了起來。  
「我想翻身啊，拔出去啦Spock。」Jim用手肘掙扎著往床頭的方向移動，曲起修長的腳，把腳掌抵在瓦肯人光裸的胸膛上，介此動作頂開仍埋在他體內的男人。下嘴唇有幾滴疑似唾液的不明液體遺留，Jim下意識的舔進嘴裡，對於性總是非常大膽直接的James T. Kirk再次讓瓦肯人大開眼界。「妹妹頭，你怕後面上我會早洩喔？」  
Spock覺得自己瓦肯人的那部分真的被惹腦了，他粗魯的翻過Jim的身體。俯身咬住Jim的後頸，彷彿想刁起頑皮幼犬般的動作讓金髮的男人興奮的咯咯笑，胸膛壓低直抵床墊，準備迎接Spock的迴歸。  
多肉的臀部被粗魯的揉捏扳開，Spock重新插回他體內，這讓Jim舒暢的抬起身體，全身緊繃的想往後更靠近快樂的源頭。他的大副鬆開他的頸子，挺直身體，Jim跟著回頭，不懂為何Spock不再眷顧他的頸子。  
第一下的拍打讓Jim尖叫出聲，要不是他目睹這一切，他絕不會相信Spock在打他的屁股。疼痛的感覺交合的位置混雜在一起，頂在體內的前端隨著扯動擦過敏感點，Jim重新把臉貼在床上，爽的直打顫。  
「你的任性總有天會害了你，Jim。」Spock說，滿意的看身下的人老實的跪趴著。  
「…我」Jim的聲音太細微，瓦肯人敏銳的聽力完整抓到的這句話，但是Spock遲疑的瞇起眼。  
「Jim，你是要求我在打你臀部？」Spock遲疑的複述，可恥的吞嚥瞬間激增的唾沫。鬆開捏住Jim臀部的手，掌心貼著艦長被揉的發紅的臀部。  
「打我啊你這個混球！」Jim不耐的往後撞。  
Spock毫不留情的回應自家艦長的要求，詫異的發現Jim大聲呻吟射的一塌糊塗。  
安靜享受Jim體內激烈的收縮與戰慄的抽搐，Spock抽離身體，把他的艦長翻回最初的姿勢。  
「早洩人是你。」  
「F*CK YOU!!!」


	2. 學對方

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> =Spock X Kirk =

企業號的五年任務正式開始，生龍活虎的Jim再度變成讓人又愛又恨的淘氣鬼，完全看不出當初躺在床上渾身無力的模樣。  
說淘氣是好聽，身為醫官Dr. McCoy大概不這麼認為，找遍各種藉口想逃避營養劑的艦長總是不肯乖乖就犯，一藍一金的身影在星艦走廊亂竄成為每周的固定場景，其中不幸被撞得東倒西歪的隊員們(有些衰的還曾被針頭誤傷過)都特別有感觸。  
看著一天比一天還坐不住的艦長，Sulu有點困擾。雖然他希望有朝一日能坐上艦長椅，但在Jim擁有的企業號之下服役後，他坐上艦長椅的頻率高的出奇，可惜不是幫忙應付長官報告、就是替溜去會情郎(?)的Jim值勤，直到他滿面紅光雙腿虛軟的回來。  
坐在他旁邊值勤的Chekov很是明白他的處境，在聽到他的嘆息後，同情的拍拍他。  
「比起把自己弄得遍體麟傷，或是企業號墜毀，艦長跑去找Mr. Spock親熱一點都不算什麼的。」  
Sulu覺得自己的無奈心情並沒有比較好一點，但是正巧經過Chekov身後的企業號大副兼科學官整個臉都發綠了。  
Sulu和Chekov沉默的望著Spock用飛也似的的速度快步離開，平時總是優雅的過分的大副『不合邏輯』的險些撞上尚未全部開啟的艙門。  
Chekov瞪大雙眼，驚覺自己的話全部都被聽到後，心虛的垂頭認真完成分內的事情。Sulu捏著眉心，明智的保持沉默以策安全。

最近Jim老是找不到他的大副。  
這很奇怪，平常不想看到他時，煩人的瓦肯人卻總是黏得他緊緊的，總是嘮嘮叨叨的歲唸他的意見，惱人的是Spock每次都贏，氣的他牙癢癢的卻又不得不佩服的聽從。  
現在的Spock除了不可思議的順從與沒異議之外，下崗後的行蹤更是難以捉摸，Jim都開始懷念處處針對他的Spock了。  
再來是艦橋上莫名奇妙的詭譎氣氛，以往都是Spock報告他艦橋上的狀況，但這次Jim不僅沒能得到任何的資訊，問Sulu、問Chekov同樣也得不到答案。再加上因為Spock特別沉默的連帶影響，三不五時與他拌嘴的Bones也很安分，害的Jim每次坐上艦長椅都特別彆扭。  
Jim嘗試幾次要再下崗時攔住Spock，但是每次都被動作靈敏的瓦肯人溜掉，弄的他非常尷尬。  
艦橋的成員們體貼的裝做沒看見，但是三天之後，Jim真的火起來了，就連背對他的兩位領航員都能感受到艦長瘋狂燃燒的怒燄，站在Jim旁邊的Spock怎麼可能沒發現？  
身為始作俑者的Chekov難過的快哭了，但是他不知道該怎麼報告怒氣沖天的艦長，Mr. Spock是因為害羞才躲著他的。  
Sulu覺得頭很痛，見證事發過程的目擊者的他壓力很大，也覺得自己多少有責任，所以身為Chekov朋友的他決定能力挺小天才到底，很有義氣的陪他一起去坦承相告。

站在艦長的休息艙外，Chekov深呼吸了好幾下才按下傳呼器。  
「Chekov呼叫艦長。」  
「James Kirk在睡覺，有事請找我們行蹤飄渺的Mr. Spock。」另一端傳來企業號艦長生硬的回應，拒絕的意味濃厚。  
「是的，艦長。」Chekov的勇氣還是像被戳破的氣球般一瀉千里，縱使知道Jim冷淡的拒絕並沒有針對性，企業號的小天才還是很受打擊。  
「Mr. Sulu，你覺得艦長會不會知道了…」  
Sulu拍拍開始疑神疑鬼的Chekov的背，示意他挺起胸膛：「我們等艦長心情好一點再來。」  
Chekov抬頭挺胸，非常誇張的大吸一口氣：「不，Mr. Sulu，我要直接去跟Mr. Spock道歉。」  
平常總是相當鎮定的資深領航員露出訝異的神色，隨即露出贊同的笑容。「好。」

艦長第二天抵達艦橋執勤時，已經平復情緒，讓神經緊繃的的隊員們如釋重負。而昨晚冷靜接受Chekov和Sulu的道歉的大副也再度找回他瓦肯人理智的那一面，只可惜企業號的兩位指揮官雖然恢復以往的合作無間，甜的膩歪的戀愛氛圍卻已經消失殆盡，兩人的相處可說是徹底的公事公辦。  
當事人並沒有太強烈的情緒反應，反倒是年輕的領航員被內疚壓的精神不濟，迫不得已之下，Sulu決定拉著頂著黑眼圈的Chekov，正式向企業號的醫官尋求協助。  
Bones聽完前因後果之後，露出嗤之以鼻的表情，替憂慮的領航員打了一劑睡眠針之後，就掏出他的PADD，飛快的在上面建入訊息。  
安置好立刻躺在醫療艙睡的直打呼的Chekov，Sulu按耐不住好奇心的問道：「…你做了什麼？」  
Bones露出邪惡的笑容：「造謠生事。」  
Sulu有聽沒懂，不過憔悴的Chekov得到妥善的治療讓他鬆了一口氣，該怎麼補救他們捅的婁子的事早已經被他拋在腦後。

企業號的走廊上一片冷清，現在已經是休息時間，除了在重要位置上輪班值勤的人員外，多數艦隊成員都各自的艙內就寢。  
Spock按下艦長的休息艙的通話鍵，以往他們在沒有『性』致勃勃時，都會在睡前下盤棋，自從被領航員明確揭發他自以為隱藏很好的戀情後，他就沒再就寢時間來拜訪過了。  
「什麼事？」Jim沙啞的聲音從通訊器傳出，語氣充滿被吵醒的不耐煩。  
「Jim。」  
「…哼！」  
隨即傳來一聲警示的嘟音，代表通話結束。Spock愣了半晌，才意會過來被截斷通訊。活到這個歲數，從未遭遇過如此的對待，雖然他能理解Jim避而不見得原因，但是對於行事低調的瓦肯人來說，成為別人八卦話題真的很是丟臉，做出這樣的反應再自然也不過，然而過傷害到Jim並非他的本意。  
「我很抱歉，Jim，請你聽我解釋。」Spock再次按下通訊器，用地球人流傳最老套的方式請求對方給予機會，不過他很清楚，鬧彆扭的艦長不理他的機率高達100%。  
又是一聲截斷通訊的嘟音。  
今晚是不可能見到盛怒中的Jim，Spock雙手背在身後慢慢的踱回自己的房間。

除了公事之外，Jim對Spock愛理不理的態度比起他們熱戀的消息蔓延的更快，本來被打上『大副』專屬的艦長恢復單身，讓覬覦許久卻無可趁之機的大夥們躍躍欲試。  
Spock注視走廊上被簇擁著往餐廳方向移動的金髮人影，他不喜歡毫無理由的嫉妒，瓦肯人對於伴侶非常的忠誠，然而自從遇見James Kirk，什麼都是全新的體驗。他們成為伴侶已經許多年，卻仍未建立正式的連結，當時兩人都認為應該暫緩這步驟，如今他卻為這個決定感到懊悔不已。  
「你們真的分手了？」  
『…？什麼！？』Spock猛然轉過身，見到站在他身後表情驚異的醫官。「哪來的消息？」  
「整個企業號都知道啦！」Bones攤開雙手：「我原本還不信，但是看你們的樣子也八九不離十了，嘖，我原本還很看好你的呢！」  
Spock緊抿唇瓣，不發一語的離開現場。  
被無視的暴躁醫官非但沒有生氣，反而開心的竊笑；而一旁目睹一切的領航員Sulu揉揉眉心，萌生事態會越鬧越嚴重的不祥預感。

無垠的宇宙依舊充滿滿吸引力，五年任務開始進行不到兩週，星艦上的士氣卻大幅下滑。主要是因為他們合作無間的艦長和大副不僅分手，還鬧的很僵，企業號的艦隊成員們近日可說是處於水身火熱之中，生怕一不小心就掃到颱風尾。  
原先還以為機會無限的企業號思春期男女們，終於在一名不幸被大副逮到騷擾艦長，被調去輪機部門與噴嚏危險等級超標的成員共處一室的慘烈案例之後，明白想見縫插針、趁虛而入前也必須等待風頭過去的道理。  
對『前任』採取冷處理的艦長，讓重整情緒的大副措手不及，然而瓦肯人也不是任他搓圓搓扁的角色，被當成空氣幾日後，大副全力反擊。隨便一句話就把金髮的艦長氣的跳下椅子齜牙咧嘴的瞪人，徹底忽視原則早就甩到腦後。  
徹底撕破臉的兩人互扯後腿，連冷靜的瓦肯大副都開始在執勤時處處與長官作對，而衝動的艦長有好幾次差點在艦橋上揮舞拳頭，幸好被眾人即時攔住，沒釀成更大的事件。  
兩人幼稚的行徑讓旁邊看戲的醫官樂不可支，原先因為為期五年的任務的憂慮一掃而空，每天幹勁十足的研究新物種的樣本。

企業號的醫官盯著螢幕上的上傳進度值緩慢上升，這幾天他忙的不可開交，為了完成全體艦隊成員的身體檢查差點沒讓醫療部門的成員集體爆肝。  
按照規定，只要艦隊成員離開星艦，就必須要做完整的檢測，無論是星艦的內部環境，還是全體人員的健檢。等到星艦總部傳來資訊無誤的確認後，整項檢測才算是大功告成。  
黑髮的男人伸個懶腰，開始活動僵硬的身子。「Mr. McCoy，請允許我與你談話。」  
聽也知道這禮貌的彆扭的話是誰說的，Bones猛翻白眼，想好好休息的他立刻想回絕，但是身為『有原則的』醫者，在人受盡折磨的時候給予重擊，實在太無良了。僅剩不多的良心與醫生守則「進來吧。」  
Spock走進艙內，欲言又止的模樣讓Bones揚起眉毛：「你想問怎麼和Jim和好？」  
說實話，事情的演變也是他當初始料未及的，誰會想到小小的八卦會鬧到這步田地啊？小天才愧疚的寢食難安和資深領航員三不五時的健康諮詢騷擾就已經夠煩了，這兩個人鬧的大家不得安寧的笨蛋還想來問他怎麼辦！？拜託！他上企業號不是來作伴侶諮詢的！  
「Negative(否定的)，Dr. McCoy，我這次並非請教你這件事。」  
Bones困惑的皺起眉頭，有點惱怒的說：「不然你想問什麼？」

Jim獨自一人走在前往會議室的路上，空蕩蕩的走廊上只有他的腳步聲與企業號輪機運轉的細微聲響，距離會議開始時間還有十五分鐘，走廊上理應有不少艦隊成員才是。  
越想越不對勁的Jim覺得幾個月前被Khan掐傷的脖子又開始發疼，他小心翼翼的折返，繞去武器室拿裝備防身。  
等到他走回通往餐廳的走廊已經是十分鐘之後，雖然有先透過通訊器讓輪守在艦橋上的Chekov和Sulu調閱企業號的監視螢幕，但是訊號源被關閉後根本無法得知情況。除了在重要崗位輪首的十幾名人員外，其他人都在這裡，Bones的通訊器打不通，他又不想打給還在鬧彆扭的Spock，剩下的選項就只有去一探究竟了。  
握緊手上調到的擊昏模式的光炮（相位槍），Jim暗自祈禱事情不會遭到最壞的情況。他小心翼翼的走到餐廳門口，正如他所料，裡面一點聲響也沒有。  
難道是前天登陸其他星球所傳播的未知疾病？還是有敵人入侵？敵人究竟是怎麼治住上百名星艦人員的？  
Jim的手直冒冷汗，他再度感受到手腕上的環的重量與他身為艦長責任，想到這點他內心充滿勇氣，幾下深呼吸後，他按下餐廳艙門的開關，快速從正在開啟的縫隙鑽進去。

餐廳裡的座椅全被移開，兩側整齊的站滿企業號的隊員，中間讓出寬廣的走到，進頭站著兩個穿著藍色科學部制服的人。  
Jim沒看見到外來的威脅，隊員的身體也看不出異狀，但是細的連呼吸聲都聽得一清二楚的安靜與所有人的沉默視線使他越發困惑與緊張。  
「艦長…」  
Jim放在扣板機的手指反射性的一收，在眾人驚愕的視線下，他們的瓦肯大副靈敏的偏頭閃過這個能把人擊昏的綠色光束。  
「你在幹嘛啊！？笨蛋！放下武器！」  
Bones的大吼聲立刻劃破屏息的沉默，站在兩側的隊員們議論紛紛，每個人的臉上都是震驚。  
『我不知道艦長與大副的關係已經惡化成這樣了啊！』  
『是啊，你瞧艦長毫不猶豫的狠勁…』  
隊員們的聲音陸續傳到耳裡，Jim尷尬的發現自己很可能誤會了這裡會如此安靜的原因。「這是到底是怎麼回事！？」  
大副露出即為罕見的微笑，異常的表情大大噁心到了企業號的醫官，原先還擔心的湊過去檢查的他閃得比誰都遠。  
艦長與大副自然是把醫官的誇張反應看在眼裡，但是這個能夠和好的契機得來不易，兩人誰都不願去分神吐槽。  
「我想藉由這個機會表達我的歉意，Jim。」Spock淡定的說，平靜的口吻與報告企業號的航向時如出一轍。  
「哼，Mr. Spock。你沒什麼好道歉的。」Jim口是心非的說，憤憤的把武器塞回腰間，雙手環胸的鬧脾氣。  
旁邊還有一位皮在癢的隊員大聲的嘆息，似乎在指責艦長的不成熟的舉動，活該惹來Jim的怒視被嚇的往人群後躲。  
「有的，Jim，我傷害你的感情。」Spock坦白的說道：「因為澎湃的情感而感到羞恥是個相當愚蠢的想法，我不負責任的處理方式讓事情更加惡化，所以除了希望得到你的原諒之外，我希望我們的關係能更加堅定。」  
終於聽明白Spock用意的企業號的艦長瞪大那對藍的驚人的雙眼，粉色誘人的唇吃驚的撐成一個大大的O型。  
「…啊！？什…什麼！？」  
「是的。」  
Jim接連倒退了好幾步，雖然他試圖將手臂曲折的擋在臉前，然而他紅的快滴血的臉根本擋不住。眾人熱切的看著他，眼神裡都充滿了期盼，一旁頻頻搓著手臂上的雞皮疙瘩的Bones此刻也豎起耳朵，生怕漏掉任何細節。  
「快答應他！」  
「哇喔喔喔喔！」  
「求婚啊求婚！！！」  
「好浪漫喔！」  
不知是哪一個人的聲音劃破這個讓人臉紅心跳的僵局，隨後場面頓時像炸開了鍋一般，起鬨的呼聲、叫囂聲與口哨聲徹底淹沒兩位當事人聲音。  
「安靜啦！別吵！」比誰都還好奇Jim回答的Bones不得不再次扯開嗓門大吼，「你們這群扯後腿的笨蛋都給我出去！」  
在人們的埋怨與抗議聲之中，星艦的隊員們陸續離開，Bones一邊趕人，一邊回頭查看Spock和Jim的進度，生怕錯過重要細節。  
「你是笨蛋嗎？我差點射死你了。」Jim嘟囊道，開心與不甘願交織的心情很是複雜。  
「擊昏模式是不可能致死的，Jim。」Spock理所當然的回答。  
Jim瞪著Spock，剛剛的那些心理建設與擔憂完全是在窮緊張，誤會、出糗還不都是這群人的錯！？  
Bones折返回來，聽到他們在講光炮的事之後，突然縱聲狂笑，笑得直不起腰的他靠在Jim身上，讓好友充當支撐的拐杖。  
「拜託，集體都失聯很嚴重耶！我不敢相信你會做出這麼魯莽的行為！」Jim大翻白眼，看向他的好朋友。  
Bones一臉冤枉，斜眼瞪向站在艦長另一側的大副，等待瓦肯人出面回答這個問題。  
「很抱歉，我的艦長，是我。」站在Jim身邊的Spock心情好的出奇，竟然還露出微笑。  
「Spock！？不可能！你該不會是腦袋出問題了吧！？」Jim瞪大眼睛，不可思議的搖著頭。  
「是的，我的舉動確實相當魯莽，但是經過我依照以往的機率綜合推測，相對來說安全的就是這時候與這個位置…」  
「藉口藉口都是藉口，無論有沒有遇險，後果都是要我全權承擔，你怎麼沒考慮到這點？」Jim打斷Spock的解釋「你真該慶幸我沒有拉響全艦警報…」  
「是的，感謝你顧慮到我們的安危，否則按照程序是該執行警報的。」Spock溫柔的說，看著Jim的眼睛充滿了感情「我知道你總是將你的隊員當作家人般的守護才有膽量執行這個計畫，Jim。」  
「不是因為我特意獨行的盧莽與愚蠢？」Jim笑得燦爛，身手戳戳Spock的腰部。  
「否定的，是因為你的…」  
「噁，夠了沒！拜託！」Bones大聲的抗議，並且在腦內瘋狂的吐槽一些礙於朋友好不容易跟男友複合不便說出口的抱怨：『要懲罰Spock？狗屎！沒找個角落運動汙染星艦空氣就已經非常客氣了！還罰什麼？還說什麼還我的艦長，搞錯了吧？呆瓜頭綠血怪！艦長是大家的！Jim才是你的！分清楚內外場合好嘛！？』  
熱衷的在腦海腹誹的企業號醫官就連想法也彆扭的要命，不過倒是很誠實的認可兩人的關係。  
「嘿！那留守的Sulu和Chekov是不是還不知道這件事情！？」Bones猛然想起這個差點被他忘的一乾二淨的二人組，Spock特別選在他們執勤的時間點讓Bones不禁有些懷疑，Spock是否還在記恨Chekov和Sulu的大嘴巴。  
「喔，對喔！」露出愚蠢傻笑的Jim立刻回過神，伸手要從口袋掏出通訊器。  
「Jim，我想他們已經知道了。」Spock伸手阻止了Jim，整個餐廳只剩下他們三個人，其餘艦隊成員早已回到各自崗位，剛剛發生的事情自然用不著他們解釋。  
同意大副的意見的Jim收起通訊器，好奇的看向好友：「我最疑惑的是…為什麼Bones你也會…？」  
「欸…」黑髮的醫官摸摸鼻頭尷尬的說道：「沒辦法，作為企業號的醫官豈能見死不救…不說這個了，我得去看一下醫療總部的回覆，親熱夠了就滾回去上班啊！」  
「哇喔，你成功說服了Bones啊？」Jim伸出食指悄悄的戳了一下Spock的手背。  
「Jim…我跟你提過了…」Spock抽回手臉頰微微泛綠。  
「是是是~」Jim翻了個白眼，忍不住在心裡的N次吐槽瓦肯人的詭異敏感點，粗魯的把Spock拉到距離最近一個能上鎖的艙裡。  
「你都跟Uhura在傳送台上親吻了，我也只不過戳一下你的手背而已，幹嘛這麼害羞？」Jim的話裡充滿酸意，但是臉上卻洋溢著燦爛的笑容，身體親暱的往Spock身上挨去。  
「你明明清楚其中的差別。」Spock摟住Jim的腰，兩個人抱在一起。Jim滿足的深吸一大口氣，毛茸茸的頭髮在Spock的頸側磨蹭，弄的總是一臉平靜的瓦肯人也忍不住想躲開這個奇妙的感覺。  
「唉，我實在太想你了。」Jim說「下次若再犯，我保證會揍的你爸都認不出你！」  
建立心靈連結之後，就算想躲也不可能。Spock自然不會提醒Jim這一點，所以他明智的轉移焦點道：「那麼…我可以理解你的舉動是表示同意嗎？」  
想到要通知一堆人的婚禮，Jim露出厭惡的表情，討人厭的親戚與假惺惺的同學們齊聚一堂，他還得一臉”愉快”的婚禮…拜託，這是在整人吧！  
他拉開一點距離，祈求著望向Spock。「我是不討厭讓你在我腦海裡…但是結婚…可以不要嗎？地球人的規矩會把人搞瘋。」  
「瓦肯人的建立連結儀式就已經足夠，Jim。」  
「感謝老天爺。」Jim鬆一大口氣，重新縮回Spock的肩頸，舒服的磨蹭。  
Spock加強力道把Jim撥開，在大聲抗議的男人唇上落下甜蜜的吻：「晚上我們有大把的時間，Jim。」  
Jim頓時眉開眼笑，舌頭充滿誘惑的舔著嘴唇，暗示性在Spock好看的嘴角上舔上一口。「Get your Phaser ready, Spock。」  
就連公私分明(也憋很久)的大副都禁不住挑逗，他低吟一聲，偏頭親吻他的艦長讓人墮落的可口唇瓣。


End file.
